real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
You Got What You Had Coming
is the second episode of Survivor: Japan. Azumi Everyone walks back into camp and Toby thanks the girls for keeping him and Mikayla in a confessional thinks it’s fake of Toby to thank her when he was in no danger, she was. Bessi Bell and Mikayla hang out by the fire as Toby sleeps and Mikayla whispers that they should have the two girls go strong to the end because Toby would probably want strong men to the end. Bessi agrees and in a confessional she says she relates to Toby more on a religious level but she thinks that she could go further in the game with Mikayla so she isn’t sure on what to do. Emishi Zack and Sahana are talking and Sahana said she never expected to find someone like Zack cute. Zack asks what she means by someone like him and she said she always likes the popular jocks and that’s not what Zack is like and he said he’s glad she changed that for him. In a confessional Sahana chuckles and says that it’s so easy to play Zack since he’s such a hopeless romantic. She says she would feel bad if she cared about people's feelings and laughs again. Izzy and Reggie are talking and Reggie asks Izzy why she’s a tattoo artist but she doesn’t actually have tattoos. Izzy says that she thinks tattoos are a beautiful artform but she doesn’t have anything she’d want to get as a tattoo. Reggie says he wants to get an alien head on his finger because he loves conspiracy theories and Izzy says that would look cool. Reggie asks if she could do it for him and she says as long as he pays. The two laugh and continue bonding with one another. Kumaso Carl is alone at camp zoning out when Raini goes up to him and sits next to him. Raini says they haven’t really gotten to know each other so she was wondering what Carl’s like. The two talk for a while and bond a lot and in a confessional Raini says she got over her crush on Miguel really fast because of his ego and she didn’t want Carl to feel isolated on the tribe so she talked with him to become his friend. Carl asks Raini why she likes Miguel so much and she says she thought he was hot but his ego was too much for her so she’s over that crush very quickly. Carl says he can’t stand Miguel and that he wants him out and Raini agrees. Veronica and Miguel are in the ocean and Veronica asks where Raini is. Miguel says he doesn’t care and he starts talking about his athletic skills and in a confessional Veronica says Miguel is starting to get very annoying because of how obsessed he is with himself and that his chest hair was gross anyways. Veronica goes up to the camp and pulls Raini aside. Raini asks what’s up and Veronica says she can’t stand Miguel and Raini agrees very quickly saying he needs to get over himself. Saeki Alan and Karly are talking and Karly says that she’s glad there’s another stoner on the tribe. Alan is surprised and asks if she smokes weed too and she says that she loves to and she does it usually every day. Alan says it sucks not having it on the island and Karly says she knows but that they could roll up leaves and put them in the fire to smoke them and Alan says that would be a great idea. The two do it and they bond a lot while pretending to smoke. Trey and Xenomania are talking about Survivor and Trey says he hasn’t seen any seasons before Ella’s Survivor: Africa. Xenomania is shocked and says she’s seen every season and that she loves it. Trey asks her about her original season and Xeno tells him about everything. In a confessional Trey says Xenomania is definitely a threat and that she needs to go as soon as possible. Azumi The three tribe members are all on a boat in the middle of the ocean trying to fish for food with the fishing line Toby made. Toby asks Mikayla if she brought the bait like he asked and she said she forgot and that she would go get it. Mikayla jumps off the boat and swims to camp. When at camp she makes a run for it and in a confessional says she intentionally forgot the bait so she would have alone time to search for the idol. Mikayla is searching everywhere and she gets to treemail and knows she has to go back soon. She checks all around treemail then sees an empty pocket in the back. She reaches in and grabs the idol and starts to celebrate. She puts the idol in her bag, gets the bait, and swims back over to the boat. While on the boat Toby is man-splaining to the girls how to fish even though they both know and he turns from them to throw the line. Mikayla whispers to Bessi that she has the idol and Bessi silently celebrates but stops when Toby is about to turn around. In a confessional Mikayla said she knew she had to get herself as Bessi’s number 1 over Toby so telling her about the idol would show she trusts Bessi. In a confessional Bessi says she’s very glad Mikayla told her about the idol and that she knows Mikayla trusts her. Challenge Emishi wins immunity. Saeki wins immunity. Azumi wins immunity. Kumaso Back at camp Miguel is pissed that they lost but he isn’t worried. He goes up to the girls and brings them to the woods. Raini asks what’s up and Miguel says he thinks that it’s obvious Carl should get voted out because of what a loner he is and Veronica happily agrees to it saying that Miguel is so smart. In a confessional Raini says that she hates to lie because it makes her uncomfortable so lying to Miguel is hard but she knows she has to do it. Veronica, Raini and Carl are talking and Carl asks if he’s screwed at tribal council. Veronica says that Miguel is voting for him but the two of them won’t vote him because Miguel is an obnoxious jerk and Carl thanks them for keeping him. Raini says it was a really easy decision and Veronica says that it’s sad Miguel will be totally blindsided but to the three of them and America it’s an obvious vote which makes Carl laugh. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area, dip their torches in the flame and sit down. Jeff asks Raini about the first 6 days on the island and she said that it’s been really fun already and she hates that someone has to go. Jeff asks Veronica who could go home tonight and she says it’s a battle between Carl and Miguel to see who the top dog is. Jeff asks Miguel if this is true and he says it is because he can’t stand Carl which makes Carl chuckle. Jeff asks about that reaction and Carl says Miguel is so full of himself and he’s sick of it so he wants him to go and Miguel says he isn’t full of himself but that he just knows he’s amazing. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Miguel. Miguel looks at Carl and glares. Carl. Carl rolls his eyes. . Miguel. Miguel is shocked and looks at the girls 2nd Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Miguel. (3-1). Miguel looks at the girls and scoffs saying they’re just jealous of how hot he is. Veronica bursts out laughing and tells him to shave his chest. He gets offended so he quickly gets his torch snuffed and walks out while the other three high five. Vote Carl voted for Miguel: “Sorry Miguel. Oh wait, no I’m not. You’re a jerk, you’re annoying, and you got what you had coming.” Raini voted for Miguel: “Miguel I didn’t mean to lie and flip but you were really mean and full of yourself so I had to do what I think was right! Sadly, you weren’t my prince...” Veronica voted for Miguel: “You are so DUMB! You let two dainty little girls wearing pink trick you for 6 days and get you voted out second. Does your ego fill your head because your brain sure doesn’t.” Miguel voted for Carl: “You are verrrrrrry annoying, and I need you out for my own sanity. Plus, these girls are all over me! Can’t so no to an island of a hot foreigner and two hot chicks.” Final Words “I have no clue what just happened. The girls were all over me the entire time we were on that stupid island and then they go and do that? Whatever, I wanted to be on The Bachelor anyways.” Miguel, 15th Place’’